neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION
Sega |platform = PlayStation Vita (PlayStation®Vita TV Compatible) |release = March 20th, 2014 Early 2015 Early 2015 |genre = RPG |mode = Single Player |rating = CERO: C |external link = Official Japanese Site Official English Site}} Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION (超次次元ゲイム ネプテューヌRe;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION, Cho Ji Jigen Game Neptune Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION) is a remake the Hyperdimension Netunia series' second installment, Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. The story again follows Nepgear and her fellow CPU Candidates. The game was first released in Japan on March 20th, 2014 for the PlayStation Vita. Gameplay Main Article: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION/Gameplay 'Battle System' Battle is turn-based and characters will be able to act when their turn next. You are able to move freely on the battlefield by operating the character on their turn when you can. In addition, attack range will change by the weapons and skills you have equipped, also positioning will become important. 'Progress☆Dungeon' In Progress☆Dungeon, by selecting the equipment of Stella and sending her to a specific dungeon, she'll go adventuring. The progress of Stella's dungeon search occurs in real time. Once the search time has expired, Stella-chan will return. With successful adventuring, you obtain useful items. Setting Main Article: Gamindustri The setting for Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION is the same as Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2; an alternate Gamindustri from the first Hyperdimension Neptunia game. Instead of floating continents like in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 and Hyperdimension Neptunia, this Gamindustri is comprised of landmasses in the middle of the ocean. There is the main continent where Planeptune resides in the western region, Lastation in the eastern region, and Lowee in the northern region. In the southern region of Gamindustri, Leanbox resides on an island away from the main continent. There are also several other islands surrounding the Main Continent and Leanbox. Characters 'CPU Candidates' ;Nepgear (Purple Sister) :(ネプギア （パープルシスター）) Nepugia (Pāpuru Shisutā)) :The main character of this game. A goddess candidate who is the little sister of Planeptune's goddess. Unlike her sister she is a serious and firm honor student. She begins her adventure in order to destroy the Criminal Syndicate Magiquone and to free her sister Neptune, imprisoned in the Industry Graveyard. ;Uni (Black Sister) :(ユニ （ブラックシスター） Yuni (Burakku Shisutā)) :Lastation's goddess candidate. Little sister of the goddess Noire. She has the complex of the perfect older sister, and she's a hard worker who can't be honest about her own feelings. ;Rom and Ram (White Sisters) :(ロム・ラム（ホワイトシスター） Romu and Ramu (Hawaito Shisutā)) :Lowee's Goddess candidates. Little sister of the goddess Blanc, Rom is a quiet person. Having never been out of Lowee, she's shy of strangers. Ram is a noisy person. A Naughty child, she always plays pranks together with Rom. The two twins are very close. 'CPUs' ;Neptune (Purple Heart) :(ネプテューヌ （パープルハート） Neputūnu (Pāpuru Hāto)) :Planeptune's Goddess, Nepgear's older sister. With a bright and positive personality, she's often mistaken for Nepgear's little sister. When she access her Goddess form, her personality changes completely. She assumes the form of the mature, calm and collected Purple Heart. ;Noire (Black Heart) :(ノワール（ブラックハート） Nowāru (Burakku Hāto)) :Lastation's Goddess and Uni's older sister. Tries too much to be the perfect older sister , and coupled with her tsundere personality she ends up on forcing a tough attitude on Uni. ;Blanc (White Heart) :(ブラン （ホワイトハート） Buran (Howaito Hāto)) :Lowee's Goddess, Rom and Ram's older sister. Usually a quiet and taciturn person, when she gets angry her personality and manner of speech change of all sudden. Not being able to deal easily with her younger sisters, she's worried every day. ;Vert (Green Heart) :(ベール （グリーンハート） Bēru (Gurīnhāto)) :Leanbox's Goddess. In contrast with her appearance as tender and elegant older sister, she's actually an avid gamer. She's the only Goddess who doesn't have a younger sister. 'Oracles' ;Histoire :(イストワール Isutowāru) :The Oracle of Planeptune. While she looks very young, she possesses a great deal of information on many topics. She's actually an artificial life form made in Planeptune to record Planeptune's history. ;Jinguji Kei :(神宮寺ケイ Jinguji Kei) :The Oracle of Lastation. A girl with an androgynous appearance. She has a rational personality that tries all the time to consider everything in business-like terms. ;Mina Nishizawa :(西沢ミナ Nishizawa Mina) :The Oracle of Lowee. During Blanc's absence she gently watches over the twin Goddess candidates like a teacher. ;Chika Hakozaki :(箱崎チカ Hakozaki Chika) :The Oracle of Leanbox. High-handed and with poor health. Also, she always feels LOVE for her "big sister" Vert. 'Makers' ;IF :(アイエフちゃん Aiefu-chan) :Planeptune's intelligence agent. One of the few people with common sense, she's surrounded by unique allies and can't stop worrying. ;Compa :(コンパちゃん Konpa-chan) :A new nurse who's clumsy at healing. She's IF's childhood friend and a close friend of both Neptune and Nepgear. ;Broccoli :(ブロッコリーちゃん Burokkuri-chan) :A foul-mouthed little girl who rides the mysterious creature "Gema." She ends the sentences with a characteristic "nyu" and can shoot a beam from her eyes, however she doesn't seem to be able to shoot it properly, and every time she fails a mysterious gel flows out from her eyes. ;Falcom :(ファルコムちゃん Farukomu-chan) :A resourceful adventurer who is traveling around Gamindustri. With a self-proclaimed meddling personality, If she sees people in trouble she can't leave them alone. She travels around with a violin case as luggage, which stores her favorite sword, The Dragon Slayer. ;MarvelousAQL :(マーベラスAQLちゃん MāberasuAQL-chan) :A well-endowed shinobi who comes from a certain shinobi tranining institution. Despite having a dark past, she possesses an unbounded cheerful personality. ;CyberConnect2 :(サイバーコネクトツーちゃん Saibākonekutotsū-chan) :A girl full of energy and with an overflowing sense of justice, who comes from Fukuoka. She loves manga and games. ;Tekken :(鉄拳ちゃん Tekken-chan) :A martial artist girl who practices the Mishima Style Fighting Karate. However, she ended up being a masochist due to the excessive training she did, and thereafter she feels good when she gets physical pain. ;Cave :(ケイブちゃん Keibu-chan) :A shooter affiliated to the public security organization "Leanbox Mission Division". She has a good friendship with Chika and 5pb., who are from the same country. Although from the outside she can be seen as a cool and stylish adult woman, she cares about choosing the correct matching of cute dresses and small accessories. ;5pb. :(5pb.ちゃん 5pb.-chan) :Leanbox's talented and popular idol. While on the stage she's bright and full of energy, in private she's extremely shy. ;RED :(REDちゃん RED-chan) :A tomboyish girl who suddenly appeared in front of Nepgear. She was traveling through Gamindustri looking for a bride, but when she hears about the rumors of the journey of the Goddess Candidate of Planeptune, she chases her in order to make Nepgear her bride. 'Antagonists' ;CFW Magic :Born from the faith of the people worshiping the criminal god, she stays at Arfoie's side as patron goddess. She is the leader of the Four Felons. ;CFW Judge :Without any reason he is obsessed with battle, with a ferocious personality. He's keeping an eye on the captured goddesses like a grave-keeper. ;CFW Brave :Unlike the other Four Felons, he's a hot blooded and honorable. He operates in the criminal organization for the sake of the poor children who can't play games. ;CFW Trick :Self proclaimed gentleman who likes little girls above all else. Despite looking like a pervert who greatly loves to lick little girls with his long tongue, his true strength is on par with the other Four Felons. ;Linda (Underling) :Member of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime. Called Underling. She appears to have a real name, but no one addresses her with it. ;Pirachu :A mouse monster affilated with the criminal organization. After receiving medical treatment from Compa, he becomes a passionate fan of hers. Story '20XX -' Gamindustri faces a dire crisis. Shops are boarded up, creators are overworked and starving, and death looms over all Gamindustrimen. But the CPUs refuse to let this be game over for their world! Gamindustri had severed its ties to the chaotic Lawless Realm long ago, and yet... Ever since the advent of ASIC - the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime - morality has all but vanished. As much as 80 percent of all students are rumored to worship a being known as Arfoire. Parents, despite knowing it to be a poor deity to worship, have gone ahead and allowed their children to do so. Even the governing bodies of the world have turned a blind eye to it, rather than crush the crisis in its infancy. Basically, Gamindustri was pretty messed up. Thus did Gamindustri fall into complete and utter disarray. Those who tire of living in this corrupt world are sent to wander the Gamindustri Graveyard, forever lost. Music *Opening Theme: Kirihirake! Roleplay Star☆Girl by nao *Ending Theme: never GIVE up by Ayane. Videos PS Vita「超次次元ゲイム ネプテューヌRe;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION」オープニングムービー|Opening Movie PS Vita「超次次元ゲイム ネプテューヌRe;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION」 プロモーションムービー|Promotional Video PS Vita「超次次元ゲイム ネプテューヌRe;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION」 バトルムービー|Battle Video PS Vita「超次次元ゲイム ネプテューヌRe;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION」 教祖キャラ紹介映像！|Character Introduction Video Navigation Category:Games Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series Category:Remakes Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION